


[Podfic] Eggplant

by dodificus



Category: Smallville
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>to the place where your horses run free</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Eggplant

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eggplant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/240927) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



**Length:** 58:56

 **File Size:** 63.9 MB (mp3) | 26.8 MB (m4b)

 **Download:** Filefactory [m4b](http://www.filefactory.com/file/1s5jlfbcpegt/n/Eggplant_m4b) OR Audiofic Archive [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3201104128.zip) | [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201104203.zip)

 

Podbook compiled by cybel

Cover by cybel

 

Originally posted April 11th 2011 [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/272737.html) at Dreamwidth Amplificathon


End file.
